


Delete Snapchat

by ninacoffaye



Category: ThatBritishDude
Genre: Chubbs - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, Nudes, Snapchat, ThatBritishDude - Freeform, a lot of regret, explicit imagery, merch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninacoffaye/pseuds/ninacoffaye
Summary: Samuel wakes up and checks his Snapchat to see that he's received a message from Chubbs





	

With a heavy sigh, Samuel rolled over, away from his kawaii body pillow. He got out of the warmth and comfort of the bed and pulled on his new 'MATE' hoodie and a pair of black jeans. Ruffling his hair he grabbed his phone which had been constantly vibrating, some shithead must have put something on Twitter. He facepalmed and made his was groggily towards the kitchen. Raiding the fridge and pantry he found some eggs and bacon, BionicPig gave a small nod and thumbs up. Turning the stove on and placing on some butter he turned around and checked his Twitter, people had sent him fanart to put on his wall. His face immediately brightened up and he retweeted them all, happiness engulfing him for a moment. He put his bacon and eggs on. When a pleasant aroma had begun to engulf the kitchen he turned the stove off and put the delectable delicacy onto a plate, garnishing it with only the finest ingredients, salt and pepper. With droopy eyes Samuel uploaded a photo of himself and his meal to snapchat with the caption,  
"Bone Apple beef!

He checked his snapchats and replied kindly and sincerely to each until he got to a video from Chubbs, Chubbs was laying shirtless on his bed, his eyes were glazed over with lust and in a husky voice he proceeded to say,  
"Fuck Sam I need you,"  
Samuel gaped and his face grew hot he watched the rest of the clip anxiously and curiously awaiting what Chubbs would send him.  
"Sam... I, fuck, I love you,"  
He began to pleasure himself on video. He then sent Samuel a photo of his 'cumshot'.  
Sam was disgusted and blocked Chubbs on every social media and reported him for harassment.


End file.
